The Science Behind Magic
by Noisette-manga
Summary: Fours years after the Promised Day, one summer since Harry saw Voldermort's return during the Triwizard Tournament, Amestris opens up more to the other countries around and decides to build a political alliance with England, or more precisely: the Ministry of Magic. Both agrees on sending ambassadors so they can be sure of forming an alliance.


_**The Science Behind Magic**_

 _ **A Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter (book five) crossover**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The silence in the room was almost unbearable to the occupants. Everyone in the dining room was used to the small rumble of whispers and the crackling fire from the fireplace, but today it was different. At the far end of the table was a man who was lost in his thoughts. His pale, thin hand was scratching the chin of a large snake as his red eyes were staring at the first page of the Daily Prophets, which had be given to him by one of his loyal follower. He wasn't one to read the news as it was often amplifying the real story, thus hiding the truth from the readers. Though, there was still a hint to truth and the information given in the news that day was important enough, according to his men, for him to know about it. And they were right, he thought. A ghost of a smirk grew on his mouth as he read the article.

 ** _AMESTRIS FINALLY OPENS THEIR BORDERS WITH ENGLAND! A POSSIBLE ALLIANCE WITH THIS COUNTRY?_**

 _Amestris, also known as the Bloody Country during the reign the Führer King Bradley, finally decided to open up their borders and build alliances with new countries. It came as a surprise once the Ministry of Magic learned about the more friendly country, but Cornellius Fudge saw the golden opportunity and made contact with the new Führer of Amestris; Grumman._

'' _Besides, they are greatly known for their knowledge in Alchemy, which is a Dead Art in England.'' Stated Cornellius Fudge during an interrogation. ''After a lot of negotiations with Führer Grumman, we came to an agreement that we shall both send ambassadors who will both respectively share their knowledge and learn ours._

 _Not many information were given to us but Cornellius let us know that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting two ambassadors of Amestris who kindly accepted to give two optional classes during the year; Alchemy and Alkahestry. While another ambassador will be present inside the Ministry of Magic during the year. ''I truly do believe that it'll be a very enlightening experience for both England and Amestris,'' added our Minister with satisfaction. ''We will send two of our best Aurors to Amestris and we hope they will share the best of their knowledge all while learning the Dead Art of Alchemy.''_

The red eyed man stared at the newspaper in deep thoughts. _'So there's going to be two alchemists at Hogwarts…'_ he wondered. It wasn't a secret to any wizards, Amestris was the country the most well versed into Alchemy and they knew there had been reports of successful Philosopher Stones. This meant, many successful Elixirs Of Life, which also meant _immortality_. The Dark Lord smiled to himself, the chances that the two ambassadors had knowledge in the making of the Red Stone were highly possible. If he was able to have these two Alchemist on his side, he would have more power and immortality.

''Severus,'' said the Dark Lord as he ended his line of thoughts. The man in question nodded at the red eyed man. ''Perhaps you could have these two brave alchemist be in our _favor_ during the year.''

''As you wish, my Lord,'' said Severus Snape with a small bow.

As the meeting was over, the Dark Lord stayed at his place at the table, still deep in thoughts. If he played his cards right, he'd have and entire country known for their wars and Alchemy following him. He knew he might be giving himself extremely big hopes to gain the Philosopher Stone as he remembered the events when he tried to steal the one belonging to Nicola Flamel. Yet again, the Potter brat and the old headmaster were in his way and Quirrel was an incompetent. Severus was more than loyal, seeing as he is a spy for him and his men were working their way inside the Ministry.

Things were going to be in his favor this time around and he'd make sure of that himself.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm a horrible person for publishing this when so many people wants me to continue my other crossover (Harry Potter and the Dragon Tournament), but my only alibi is that I've fallen back into the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom when my friend talked to me about watching the anime so I've started reading FMA/Hp crossovers and I couldn't get satisfaction from the fanfic I was reading so I had to start one..._


End file.
